テイルズオブロイドニア・Tales of Lloydnia
by Fehize
Summary: It's the year 2087 AD, Tokyo, Japan, and Lloyd, along with his robot Tabatha, decide to play an ANCIENT relic. After jamming the circuit breakers, Lloyd does a no no and sticks his finger in the 'Memory Card Slot'... Uh oh. [A ToS Char....Insert?][o.O]
1. Chapter 1

テイルズオズロイドニア  
Tales of Lloydnia  
_By: Fehize_

_-slaps self- BAD, BAAAAAAD Fehize! You should be writing the OTHER stories! Not making a new one!_

_

* * *

_

"_**LLOYD SLYVERSTON!**__"_ rang the voice loud and clear as the whole upstairs floor resonated with the sheer volume.

_"__**LLOYD SLYVERSTON! HAVE YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM?**__"_ cried the voice once again, echoing through the hall made of metal and clear glass.

There was a sense of something new as the view switched from one section to another. On the floor was the latest in flooring, old and ancient wood sent from the dying forests of China. China, the second super power, and America, the other super power, were always trying to outbid each other for the latest goods and products. Competition, after all, sparked innovation.

Closely right behind such two main people were the other first-world countries. Countries such as England with their latest developments on starships for luxury trips towards the Moon, and Japan, whose technology is still sought out my larger countries. Technology such as the innovative 'flying vechile' and the solar-powered, 3,000 horsepower engine. Naturally, video games still were in existence, making forth use of the 3-D VEEsoR, which stood for Video Enchantment Electronic SenOry Receptor. The VEEsoR – a product of the ancient, yet loved, gaming company, Nintendo – was an object that allowed the user to go 'into the game,' in theory. Their physical bodies were still in the real world, but the nervous system was connected to the games. That is, until parents pull that plug to scold for not doing homework on time…

"LLOYD!" came the female scream again. "LLOYD SLYVERSTON! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME NOW!"

From high above, in a room being suspended by the opposing sides of a magnet, a teenager's voice yelled back through the same glass and metal hallway. "IT'S **NOT** LLOYD 'SLYVERSTON!"

"SHUT UP! **I** ADOPTED YOU, SO YOU BETTER LISTEN TO **ME**!" came the cry back, but by then, the metal sliding door closed shut, blocking out any sounds not being created by the small room.

A certain brown haired teenager, wearing a bright red vest with white buttons – all made from the best synthetic silk money could buy – yawned as he stretched his arms high in the air for a moment. Smacking his lips together to get some feeling back in them, he jumped up on his little red sneakers. Red was his FAVORITE color of ALLL time, in fact! His 'friends' at school said it was too easy to 'have a nice picking at him' 'cause he was SO obvious he was around. With an after-thought, he rubbed his hand against his face where one of those 'friends' had 'played' around for a bit. _That punch HURT!_ If it wasn't for the medication that the nurse gave him, after much scolding, he would have walked home to adopted mother of hell. Seriously! Who named their kid Proinma! What were they **THINKING?** _What were they ON?_ the sixteen/seventeen year old brown haired teenager mussed as he stuck his hands into the black pants. He was wearing his favorite two brown silver belts around his waist, and it was always fun hearing them clink together.

At a first glance, one would assume his features to be either cute or normal looking, but never handsome. He had this brown hair that was matted down ALWAYS in the morning in such a way that it covered one of his also brown eyes. It made him look too s-e-r-i-o-u-s and a-n-g-s-t-y, and he HATED looking like that. It was awkward for he was the optimistic and the cheerful type! Whatever the case, that hair refused to do anything to get out of it until it met phe3r Hair Gel every morning. Within five minutes, he could make his hair go almost vertical, but not exactly. The hair, wanting to extract something akin to revenge, managed to go down SLIGHTLY, but it gave forth a look that yelled 'Hi world! I am LLOYD!'

"LLOYD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR MOTHER IS WONDERING IF YOU HAVE CLEANED YOUR ROOM YET." There was a pause for a few seconds as the crystal clear, robotic voice filled the room. "IT SEEMS NOT. NO MATTER, I AM SURE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED ME TO TELL MAM PRONIMA ANYTHING…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LLOYD?" the voice asked again as the figure stepped outside the charging room that was adjacent to Lloyd's own room. His room had the latest game stacked up from the floor to the ceiling, a 'gift' from his 'mother' in order to keep him quiet and not ruin her many parties with very important people from 'The Circle.' On one side was a holo-TV set-up, connected to the VEEsoR and other things – like the Qbox 3 Billion and the PSB1337 – to keep him entertained with the prime video games. On the other side was the largest Super Hi-DEF OLCD screen that could be bought in the antique stores; 30 feet long and 25 feet tall, it was a monster in it's old days. That TV was at LEAST twenty or so years old, the poor thing. Connect to those were an EVEN older system of platforms that had mediocre polygons and VASTLY outdated chips. Even BABY toys had stuff better than what resided in those _plastic_ cases.

BUT, they also housed the games a certain Lloyd LOVED the best.

Buying them from God-Knows-Where, he had maintained, fixed, and restored one of those precious items (the others were being dissected and probed at the moment); the ancient and most precious of them all… The Nintendo GameCube. More importantly, he had searched the OLDEST files on the internet for the ROM of many games. One of which was called 'Tales of Symphonia'. At first, it seemed like a STUPID game, but after releasing one seal, he got used to it. Saving the world? An evil ninja? Hell YAH! And the graphics seemed cute, even if they were a BIT choppy. Or a lot of a BIT… Currently, he HATES that Kratos dude though! Who does that character think he is? GOD? He loved Lloyd though, and he SHOULD! Same color scheme, same hair style, same NAME. _Well, there is that rumor that goes around, stating that everyone has a double… Who was to think I would find mine in a GAME?_

Yawning slightly, for merely being bored, he aimed his head at the robot who was talking. She was an odd thing, something that a co-worked of Proinma had made, decked out with green hair tied in one LOOONG braid. A little black and white hat was placed upon her head, tucked on top of her long, green bangs. She also had the same green eyes with a pale composition, all decked off with a black and white dress/outfit thing with green trimmings. Her boots were something else as well, following the same color scheme. She was a robot, made by…Altessia? Something like that. Anyways, he had stated that Lloyd would 'need her one day for future enjoyment,' whatever THAT meant, but Lloyd was not one to turn down a present! Her name was called Tabatha, and for some reason, it stuck like candy.

"I'm going to see if I can play some more of that Tales of Symphonia game! CAN'T wait to see that Colette chick become an angel! You know what, though? The back of the box says something like 'save the two worlds'. You think they mean that Silverate place and Angel-Chibi-Tenshi Land?"

"I BELIEVE THAT THE LAND IS CALLED SYLVARANT, LLOYD," Tabatha exclaimed while moving her hand back and forth. "BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S NOTHING BUT AN ANCIENT VIDEO GAME, LONG SINCE OUTDATED BY MODERN DAY THINGS."

"Duh! I KNOW that, but if it still existed out there in the net, then it MUST have been a great game at one time, right? I'm just trying to finish it up! Who knows, maybe I can hack into to it to make it work with a VEEsoR!" Hacking was NOT his strong point, but taking things apart and fixing them piece by piece was. Yes, he could hack into things, but it took toooo looonnnnggggg.

Crawling down on his hands and knees, he plugged up the old little cube towards the larger TV. He had already fixed that little box to display those polygons on a TV his size – to think that the biggest ones were about as big as him? – but he had to add extra cords. All of them were connected to his computer, which were then connect to the Cube, and then the TV. All in all, WAY too many cords to keep track of sometimes. "Hey, Tabatha, where does this green one go? I forgot."

She bent down next to him to make sure that he was doing the correct thing. "LLOYD, IT GOES RIGHT THERE NEXT TO THE RED ONE. YOU SHOULD KNOW AS YOU SET UP THE COLOR SCHEME TO MATCH YOUR QUILT, REMEMBER. YOU HATE PINK AND LAVANDER, SO THEY ARE AT THE END. HERE," she said while plucking the jack out of his hands and into the correct slot, "IS WHERE IT GOES."

She was silent for a moment as Lloyd smiled and gave her the thumbs up sign. Oh, he couldn't WAIT! He wanted to turn on the power, switch his controls over towards Lloyd, and…_HAVE MORE KILLS THAN KRATOS! MUWAHAHAHAHS!_ he cried out in his head. For some reason, that DARN computer program, old as it is, continues to make the red headed mercenary CPU kill HIS kill!

_Oh well, I'm sure I've gotten used to the controls already…_ he casually thought as he set up his 1st player remote. That, too, was an ancient object, bought for a mere 100 Yen. The store owner had practically begged him to take it away from the small and dusty shop.

There was a small tinkling noise as a pale hand gently thrust forth the second remote. "MAY I PLAY WITH YOU AS WELL, LLOYD? MAYBE I CAN BE GENIS AND WE CAN BE TOGETHER TO DEFEAT ANY OPPONENT IN THE WAY. I CAN ALSO BE A GOOD RAINE IF YOU WANT. I CAN ANALYZE WHAT IS BEST FOR MOVEMENT AND ATTACKS FOR ANY ONE OF THEM WITH MY INTERNAL HARDWARE."

With a little click, Lloyd places in Tabatha's as well. It was odd for her to ask to play for she normally ran the house-business while she was running. _Oh well. I guess 'MOM' would have to do it today._ "Alright, Tabatha! All I have to do is hit the little button and we are all set!"

With a simple, and tiny push of his hand, there was a clicking noise.

But not start-up noise.

_Eh?_ he thought as he pushed again and again. Twenty pushes later and STILL no sound of the small fan going, of the out-dated disk spinning. _It was working yesterday…Why the hell isn't it working TODAY?_ Pouting, he turned his head over towards the green haired robot, which was looking back with a confused expression. Shrugging, the brown haired teen showed he had no clue what was going on.

Suddenly, Tabatha stood up. "I SENSE AN OVERLOAD IN THE AMOUNT OF ELECTRICAL CURRENTS YOU ARE USING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD. IT SEEMS THAT MAM PROINMA HAS TURNED ON HER WEIGHT-LOSS MACHINE 3000. RECONMEND SHUTTING OFF TV FOR POWER SAFETY."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just jam the circuit breakers like I always do. No sweat!" With a little jump, he left his room. The metal door left a small hiss for a few moments before closing, being sluggish for the massive energy guzzle that 'mother' was using downstairs. Lloyd walked down a fleet of stairs and then entered the garage where his own floating car was housed in. Right next towards the tool section was a pair of small, metal doors that housed the only thing keeping HIM from a nice time being lazy.

Flipping the doors open with a screwdriver, he hummed. "Well," Lloyd said as he plugged the switch for his room back to 'ON', holding it still with a little butter knife, "THAT should take care of everything!"

Closing the flimsy doors, he raced up towards his room as a little red blur. Waiting for the metal door took even LONGER, but it was worth the wait. Running inside, he hit the power button and was pleased to hear the motor run and do its thing. "See, Tabatha! Who's the genius? Lloyd is!" Eagerly waiting for the game to start, he was disappointed when he reached the menu screen.

There was NO data! NONE!

"Goddammit!" he cursed as the robot gave him a look. She was apparently programmed to do that whenever he yelled like that. "Why isn't it WORK-ING?" He was FUMING. Lloyd stubbornly refused defeat from the old Cube, however. Looking closer at the square box thing, he realized that there were these two empty flaps that read 'Memory Cards Slot'. _What's a Memory Card?_ Confused, he did the most stupidest thing he has done in a while.

Lloyd stuck the TIP of his pinky inside the flap.

* * *

The birds were singing as a certain white-haired child walked around the grounds of a wooden schoolyard. The day was just beginning, and he was bored. The only ones around at that hour were his sister and his best friend, Colette.

"Hey, Colette?" he began as he turned his head to face hers. His white hair moved gently in the wind, and his grey-blue eyes stated that he wished some BIG would happen soon. "What do you think Raine is going to do in class today? I heard she was going to go over the Desians, but you know she refuses to let me go THAT far ahead in class studies, even if I do know it."

The blue eyes from the faired haired girl blinked for a moment's thought before she answered back. "I think she might. The Priests at the Temple said they had an omen this morning. The Oracle just might come today, but I am not-"

"TABATHAAAAAAAA! GET THIS _FUCKING THING_ OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HOLD STILL, LLOYD! YOU ARE MOVING TOO MUCH FOR ME TO PULL IT OFF CORRECTLY."

That certainly did stun the two people hanging outside. "Did you hear that, Colette?" Genis began as he stood up. Maybe it was some serious misplaced thought, but maybe it was a real sound he heard.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there! Maybe it's an escapee from the ranch!" she cried out, quickly getting ready to move over towards the forest. In her hands were the two chakurams, ready to attack the possible enemy.

Genis was caught of guard, naturally, when two ODDLY dressed people stumbled and fell out of the brush. The woman was at least 20 or so, but the brown haired kid could be one year older than Colette! He was pulling at his hair, a lot, trying to shoo something away, it seemed.

As if aware that he was being watched, he suddenly stopped and took a dead-on gaze right at the half-elf before slowly turning his head towards the Chosen.

The brown haired teen fainted.

THUD.

* * *

_Updated in order to add the silly Line Breaks.  
ENJOY~!_


	2. Chapter 2

テイルズオブロイドニア  
Tales of Lloydnia  
_by: Fehize_

_

* * *

_

His head hurt. There was this deep sense of pounding that allowed the brain to stop relaxing. He was slowly being thrust back into this place of massive light, the place filled with too many sounds for his head. After a few, brutal, and bright seconds, his brown pupils began to fade in an out of focus and saw the grey, shadowy silhouettes of...Tabatha? Yes, it LOOKED like the figure of the robotic female, but it also seemed perhaps just a tad bit too short...

"I think he's waking up!" came a small, polite cry. The shadowy figure seemed to hover around for a few moments before coming back with some dripping noises. It almost sounded like water...

_I probably feel asleep playing video games again...Except this time it seems that Tabatha found me before 'Mother' did. She's probably still trying to rub that fat off of her. Heh, stupid machine..._ There was some more silence for a few moments as the noises of endless dripping filled the room. What on earth could be making that noise? It's not as if the water pipes were leaking upstairs! He SURE didn't leave the back pressure on like he did the other time, which in turn flooded the whole bathroom. Evil back water, back log, back-thingy...

"Whoah. I think Lloyd's moving, guys!" exclaimed an excited voice in the background. "Hey! Genis! Colette! I think he's actually _moving_!"

"Ahhh...My head..." moaned Lloyd as he twisted his face left and right. He was in so. much. pain. that it HURT. He wondered where Tabatha was with those pain-killers. That was the best thing with modern medicine these days; pain-killers WORKED, and they worked good. Only problem was that they were super expensive. Well, technically he couldn't call it a problem as his 'mother' was super rich...

"You're right, Raine! This guy IS moving! Quick, let's help him up or something before he passes out again!" After a fraction of a second, the still-semi-unconscious teenager felt the world become spun up and around. With a slight effort, he allowed himself to look around.

And promptly closed his eyes again.

_Holy SHIT! Where am I? What the hell is going ON?_ he cried over and over in his head. Jumping up by thrusting his hands up from the ground, he landed in a squatting position. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM were the three figures of people he knew really well 'cause of a GAME. There was that Chosen, the elf, and...

_Kratosssssssssss..._he hissed in his mind. Wait. He wasn't supposed to be there until later. Blinking a bit to get the glare out of his eyes, he turned his head left and right before coming face to face with Raine, NOT the mercenary man. _Whew. Wait. RAINE!_ Then, with a sudden swiftness, his body was beginning to plop right back down towards the ground.

"GUYS!" screamed the white haired woman. "I think he might be close towards passing out again! Give me that Mana potion I was whipping up earlier, Genis! Hurry! I need to find out wither or not he is sick, and that is the best way to do it!"

There were the sounds of people screaming and running around really fast. With another moan - this time out of disbelief - the brown headed teenager bonked his head into a wooden table. A _wooden_ table. Not a synthetic-plastic table with wood-grain wallpaper, but a REAL wooden table. _Oh my God..._ he mouthed out silently before jolting back up, yet again. This sporadic movement didn't seem to help anything at all 'cause then the blonde female, Colette, looked over him with much worry. "OW!" Lloyd cried as he placed his hand over the place where the edge had hit him. For just waking up, it was not going really well.

"Oh, Lloyd. I am so sorry. I saw you tumble out of the woods, and Genis and I saw you wearing something differently... We thought you were a stranger until we noticed your face. It's so weird seeing you dress from something outside of the normal stuff you wear..." The elf, Genis, was already back with a bottle of SOME strange-looking liquid, and that was when the orange-clad woman basically terrorized it down his poor throat...

Nastiest. Stuff. EVAAAAA.

Gagging, he tried spitting it out to save his inner lining from death, but got a prompt slap from the Professor Raine. "HEY!" Lloyd cried out angrily as he rubbed yet ANOTHER spot that was hurting him so much.

Folding her arms, the woman gave him a worried/angry glare. "That should teach you a lesson, Lloyd Irving! You should know better than to walk through the forest without Noishe there to protect you from the monsters! Goodness knows what you have run into! Genis and Colette here had to basically DRAG you in here by your legs because of your blunder! And who is that strange woman that is with you as well? Don't tell me she is an escapee from that ranch that you helped out, Lloyd! You got to be careful! The Desians would take any human that they can as a hostage into their ranch! You are so lucky that you stumbled in before school started! Because of this, I had to CANCEL school! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Colette placed her hands together and gave him a worried look. "Lloyd... You almost hurt yourself a whole lot. It took a lot of effort to wake you up. Every time we neared bringing you back from the unconscious state, you just gave us these really scared and frightened look before passing out again..."

"It was really scary..." moaned Genis as his hair bounced to and fro. "I thought you might have had some brain damage or something..."

Lloyd blinked a couple of seconds before giving all of them a blank stare. "Uhh..." he began plainly. What was he supposed to do? Run around screaming like as if the sky was falling? Why the hell were they addressing him like they KNEW him? Last he has heard of, these people were safely in their little CD, being little 1s and 0s, running around and being read by a lazer. He was QUITE sure that replaying the beginning a second time on a machine older than his 'GRANDMA' didn't have the capabilities to run user-game interaction at THIS level.

There was some silence for a while until a barking noise erupted from the background. It was like a loud, happy bark, coming from the sound of a LARGE animal. "What could that be...?" wondered the Professor as she turned to face her head towards the window in...a classroom of some sort. Was LLOYD actually in the Iselian classroom? _This is some messed up dream... And where the hell is Tabatha?_

The door that leaded towards the inner part of the schoolroom - which, Lloyd might add, looked like it came straight out of a book based in the 1800s - blew open at that moment, and the sound of a male whistling could be heard going through the back room.

"Oi! Sorry I'm late Professor!" The voice hovered over the bodies of all of them. It was tantalizing, and was making Genis look to Raine, who looked at Colette, who was looking at Lloyd, who was looking at...

Lloyd?

He waltzed in with that happy-go-lucky smile upon his face; eyes closed as if he was trying to avoid some sort of punishment. "Noishe there got kinda crazy and tried to enter the town. The people at the front finally let him in just to shut him up."

"Uh...L-Lloyd...?" came the soft cry of Genis as his little head was going from weird-dressed Lloyd to late-school-kid Lloyd.

"-And then, WAY before that, he started going psycho and wanted to chase after something nearby the other edge of the cliffs! You know, that spot near the Martel Temple? He keep barking at the sky, END-LESS-LY. Finally, when I DID enter town, and got Noishe in, he ran off towards the local inn, scratching the door until I dragged him off via the fur, you know!"

"L...Lloyd...?" Now that was Colette's voice. Her face had a pale expression upon it. Lloyd was still think 'ZOMGWTF' in his head, and was remaining in his same position he arrived from the unconscious state.

"-So therefore, I don't think you need to punish me for being late, eh, Professor?"

There was some silence as the Iselian-Lloyd opened his eyes to look at the woman. She just kinda stood there, with her finger pointed towards the OTHER Lloyd. "Uh... Professor? Eh...What's wrong? What are you...?"

That's when their eyes met.

"!" they both cried out at once, aiming their pointing fingers STRAIGHT at each other. Both of their faces had gone extremely pale, and both of their brown eyes were opened as far as they could without their eyeballs falling out of their sockets. "_**WHO THE HELL ARE **__**YOU**__**?**_" they cried in absolute unison.

"Holy Goddess Martel..." muttered Genis as he took a small step back from this oddness of what was going on.

"There are...two Lloyds?" questioned the Chosen.

Lloyd, on the other hand, was not only freaked out of his mind, but going into some state of denial. "Give me your name, and I'll give you MINE!" _Where the hell is Tabatha!_ Lloyd - non-Iselian - was the first to recover. He said he most favorite line of all. There was no way he was going to say his name first! That was for losers! (And he was still in shock.)

"H-Hey!" cried the other Lloyd, whose twin wooden swords dangled off his belts. "ARG! That's my line!"

"Heh, well... I said it first!" jeered Lloyd as his brown hair began flopping down a bit. He was going to need some hair gel as soon as this whole thing was done. Preferably, when he is residing back in his ROOM where he BELONGS.

The Lloyd that wore all of those buttons gave a glare before clenching his fists together. "Lloyd. Lloyd Irving." Still doubling over in his head, Lloyd got up and brushed the dust from the floor off of his favorite pair of pants. "Heh. Well, MINE'S Lloyd, too! Except, Lloyd Aurion! I was adopted, but that's my real last name, even if it's not my 'legal' one. So...!" With that remark, Tokyo-Lloyd stuck out his tongue. "Haha."

"LLOYD. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" came a small voice from the background.

"Tabatha! Over here!"

Mass confusion erupted from the faces of everyone else once another stranger walked inside the room. With a careful grace, she bent over to see if Lloyd was alright. "IT SEEMS THAT YOU DID NOT RECIEVE ANY DAMAGE OR INTERNAL INJURIES. I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE AS FAST AS I COULD. YOU SEE, I WAS TRYING TO FIND A DOCTOR FOR YOU, AND TRYING TO RE-EVALUATE WHERE WE LANDED. WHEN I HEARD YOU SCREAM BEYOND 100 DECIBLES, I DECIDED TO RUN BACK AND SEE IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG. ALONG THE WAY, I MET SOMEONE ELSE WHO WAS STARTLED BY THE CRIES, TOO."

That's when the last body entered the room. And who could it be none other than Mr. Perfect Mercenary?

"Is everyone here alright?" he asked, bringing his purple gloved hand in a odd gesture. But, however this man held his hands, it was done with a certain air that little polygons on a screen couldn't quite capture. For one, the polygons made this man seem cute and somewhat huggable, with that slight touch of knowing he looked like a little chibi.

**This** one looked tall, mean, cold, cruel, heartless, tall, menacing, tall, dangerous, tall; all polished off with a very REAL sword attached to his side.

At least Lloyd didn't pee in his pants.

* * *

"You know, he DOES look like an identical twin to you, Lloyd! He sounds like you, acts like you, and has the same physical stature as you, too!"

"WELL! I-I wouldn't have been caught DEAD out cold in the middle of the woods!"

Tabatha was hovering over the Tokyo-Lloyd, making sure that the wound from the his head-thonk against that evil table didn't leave any unwanted splinters behind. Her robotic accurateness made for the precision of a medical machine. Unfortunately, so was her attitude on his feelings of pain on his head from her hands. He must have bruised that spot up rather well, for the slightest touch was making the world fuzz out for a few moments. "DON'T WORRY, LLOYD. I HAVE SOME MEDICINE THAT WOULD MOST CERTAINLY HEAL YOU RIGHT UP WITHIN A FEW SECONDS. IT'S NOT AS STONG AS THE OTHER STUFF I NORMAL HAVE LYING AROUND, BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I ONLY CARRY THESE AS A SPARE. KNOWING YOU, YOU WERE BOUND TO RUN INTO SOMETHING. YOU NORMALLY DO."

With a little 'thanks', Lloyd swallowed the pill. It left the taste of cherry behind, which was nice because the stronger ones tasted like...well... Swallowing them down, he turned to look over towards at the others, who were trying their hardest not to give him stares.

It wasn't really working.

Well, except for Kratos. He was just kinda hanging at the corner, giving a look at everyone else as well through his really angsty hair.

"Their all staring at me, Tabatha," muttered Lloyd angrily, and partly annoyed. It had already been almost an hour since he and Lloyd met each other, and each second was enough to get his heart back to normal. However, his inner feelings were still screaming over stuff like: 'Where the fuck am I?'

"Iselia. In the western side of Sylvarant," came the cool response.

_Eep!_ Lloyd didn't know he said that sentence THAT loud! Giving the adult man the biggest glare he would dare muster, Lloyd turned his head away to look at the window.

An was nearly blinded as well.

_Damn it all! What IS it with me and my crappy luck!_

"Calm down everyone! That was just the Oracle signal. I believe that the time has come to begin the Journey or Regeneration."

Mostly everyone was already hovering by the windows, looking out towards the sea-side cliffs. _Hey, it's almost the time when the village burns down! It's almost time for- Oh. Wait. I'm IN the village._

"I think it's time to go," came the slight response from Colette as she had her hands on the side. "Lloyd and...Lloyd. You can come too. With all of this going on, I think it's best that we stay together."

"Uhhh...I don't think that I want to go... You know I don't have any weapons or..." Lloyd was cut off by the OTHER Lloyd, who pulled out one of his wooden blades and gave a smirk.

"Aww... Little baby can't run around with sharp object? I guess I'll have to go and show just how good of a fighter I am!"

"Why you-!" Lloyd was about to pounce upon the other Lloyd when Kratos' voice cut through the room.

"If both of you act like this, then I suggest that neither of you go. You'll only get yourselves hurt."

* * *

_-sighs- AH! Yes, I know that Iselia-Lloyd is out of character a bit. (Or, I think he might be, a little bit. -sweat- ) BUT, wouldn't you get into an argument with yourself? I am sure I would 'cause it would be weird. I mean, we would look the same, act the same, etc. And that's where the saying opposites attract coming into meaning here. I don't think that the argument would last forever. Just the beginning._

_Comment! Tell me what you guys thought about this CHAPTER~~~! -nods and smiles as she runs away-_


	3. Chapter 3

テイルズオブロイドニア  
Tales of Lloydnia  
_by: Fehize_

_

* * *

_

The first thing one thinks of when they are threatened doing something that he/she doesn't want to do is stay silent and think of one's options. So, henceforth, this was what a certain, red vested, dark blue pant wearing, robot-owner was doing: thinking about what to do. On one side, there was the threat of being stabbed, sliced, chopped, and whatnot into TINY little pieces before getting thrown out towards the neighboring stray dogs. On the other hand was ignore the taunt started by the overall wearing teenager and come out uninjured and unharmed; the only exception being that his pride would have taken a hit.

Easy answer, don't you think?

"Well!" cried Lloyd as he turned his head towards the side. "No THANKS. I wish to stay here nice and safe, thank you very much!" His dark brown hair moved in the wind caused by the movement of his head in such an action, allowing for everyone to see his much displeased face. Of course, everyone else was also too busy being wrapped up on GETTING the opportunity to go towards the sacred temple that they ignored said teen from Tokyo.

Well, all except for a certain evil mercenary, god-wanna-be MAN! (Who was also very scary!) Lloyd inwardly gulped as he took a look at HIM, before facing the now non-blinding window. With a small sigh, he managed to let out his anxiety. His mind was still in a very large and a very confused state of 'WTF!' Grabbing his hands, he pulled down on his cheek skin, whining in his head. _Oh, mother of GAWD! Why in the world is THIS happening to me!_

_Kratos_ was taking a look over towards the Iselian-Lloyd, only giving a slight glare. Or some look that stated that the red-clad teen was only going to get in the way. Well, from what Lloyd (of Tokyo) could recall...

Getting up, he waved at everyone. "Yeah! I'm just gonna get going! Have some nice time in the Temple, and whatnot! I'll just be running off with Tabatha! See yah!" With those words, he quickly ran off out of the school room filled with the catalysts of the biggest migraine in the history of headaches.

"Hey, Tabatha!" he began as he ran away from the wooden structure. "How about we find a rock in the middle of the plains and talk there!"

Needless to say, that plan went rather well. Of course, their sudden 'escape' from the school only caused raised eyebrows from the onlookers by the majority of the villagers. However, to them, it was just the average behavior of a child raised by a dwarf. A child raised by a dwarf that was wearing some rather odd clothing than normal, of course.

It was only natural of the townsfolk to blink in a stupor when Lloyd also exited out of the school two minutes later with the Chosen One, the school Professor, the school's little genius, and some tall, strange man.

* * *

The wind was blowing slowly through the endless field of grass. Bright, like the emeralds, they swayed back and forth, wrapping around two pairs of feet. One set of feet was little red sneakers, and the other one were something akin to ankle high, black boots. With a sweet scent, the air stirred the green and brown hair, intermingling them together for a few seconds before the wind shifted slightly and separated them.

"Hey, Tabatha," began Lloyd as he munched on a sandwich that the robot girl had made only a few seconds ago. It was a rather plain thing, but that was because there was hardly anything to use here! Can you believe fridges and whatnot don't exist! This made him wonder how the fish and meat stayed fresh... _Maybe that was why Raine was the worst cook..._ Shaking his head, he turned around to face the green haired 'woman'. Looking up at the sky, he began to talk. "I was wondering where the hell are we, really? I mean," his brown eyes were now brought down towards normal level, "can this REALLY be the inside of the video game? I mean, that's IMPOSSIBLE! Not only that, but that throws Physics WAY out of proportion!" As if to prove his point, he moved his arms back and forth to show the insane audacity of these claims.

"WELL, LLOYD. I BELIEVE THAT THIS CAN BE EXPLAINED IN A SCIENTIFICAL MANNER IF ONE WERE TO USE THE OTHER METHODS OF PSYCHICAL IDEAOLOGY." Her clear, yet robotic voice - as she was a robot, duh - rang clear through the area.

Perking his head up a bit, he asked as to HOW. It wasn't every day that one hears of someone being sucked up into a world that was only previously thought to be composed of nothing but zeros and ones. _Unless, Tabatha analyzes this because of a glitch in her system. She isn't exactly 100% perfect. She's a good robot..._ Sighing a bit, he gave her the eye that said 'continue'.

"YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE MANY THEORIES ABOUT HOW THE UNIVERSE IS, RIGHT? WELL, THERE IS THIS ONE THEORY THAT STATES EVERY ACTION YOU MAKE, THERE IS A UNIVERSE WHERE THE OPPOSITE ACTION OCCURS. IN THIS CASE, IT WILL MEAN THAT SOMEWHERE, FARRRRR DOWN THE PATH OF TIME, THERE WAS THE OPTION THAT THE UNIVERSE COULD HOLD ONTO A REAL SYLVARANT AND THE REAL TOWN OF ISELIA." The doll placed her hand up to show the area around them both. "AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS IS VERY MUCH REAL. AS A ROBOT HAS NO CONCIOUSNESS, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO HAVE A DREAM."

"BUT what if _**I**_ am the one having the dream! Then YOU can certainly exist here 'cause it's MY dream, and not YOURS! How the hell are we supposed to return towards Tokyo!" Lloyd angrily placed in his two Yen thoughts and raised his arms in frustration. For all he knows, his 'mother' could have thwacked him on the back of the head for over-riding the circuit breakers and stopping her weight loss machine.

Suddenly, Tabatha muttered a word of sorry before thrusting the brown haired teenager into a tree. With a loud thud, the boy's eyes went wide with shock, before a little ribbon of red slowly dribbled down his cheek. "WHAT THE _**HELL!**_" Lloyd yelled on the top of his lungs. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"I AM SORRY TO HAVE HURT YOU, LLOYD. BUT IF THIS WAS A DREAM, THEN THERE WOULD BE NO BLOOD RUNNING DOWN YOUR SKULL. STUDYING YOUR PREVIOUS PATTERN OF SLEEP, I HAVE DISCOVERED THAT IF YOU HAVE THOSE RARE NITMARES, YOU ALWAYS AWAKEN BEFORE BLOOD CAN BE DRAWN FROM YOUR DREAM-SELF. SINCE YOU ARE DRAWING OUT REAL BLOOD, IT IS BEST ACERTAINED THAT WE ARE IN A REAL PLACE.

"TO CONTINUE," she said as those green eyes looked back towards the town of Iselia, committing in all of the details for future usage, "WE COULD HAVE ACCIDENTALY HAVE RUN INTO A WORMHOLE. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT PRONIMA WAS WORKING WITH THE CIRCLE. THE CIRCLE WAS ALREADY GETTING INTO THEIR FIRTHER STAGES OF WORMHOLE MANIPULATION, AND IF THAT WAS THE CASE, SHE COULD HAVE BROUGHT A SMALL SPECIMEN TOWARDS YOUR HOME. PERHAPS SHE HAD IT NEAR THE ELECTRO-MAGNETIC POWER SUPPLIERS AND IT ACTIVATED, CAUSING US TO END UP IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE WHERE THESE PEOPLE, AND THIS WORLD, IS REAL."

"ARGG!" cried the teenager as he grabbed his hands and ran them through his hair. "DARN IT! That is WAYY too much for me to understand at once, Tabatha! How the hell are we supposed to get back, anyways! And LIVE here!" With a sudden whine, Lloyd lowered his head to touch almost his knees. "How am I gonna live without my video games and the Internet...?" came the whine.

"UHH...LLOYD, I BELIEVE THAT MAY NOT BE OUR GREATEST CONCERNS..." If a robot could give a nervous look at someone, it would have done it right about then, dripping those words with something akin to sarcasm.

* * *

Lloyd Irving was rather upset. First of all, there was this OTHER Lloyd who came out of the bushes, and then there is this swordfighter who shooed him away from the Temple of Martel, like as if he was a FLY! The NERVE of the man! Just because he was older, and perhaps a bit stronger doesn't mean he was utterly defenseless, darn it! Even GENIS managed to wiggle his way in. What was worse that he was JUST about to enter the Temple of Martel when Kratos stopped and turned to face Lloyd, telling him he was hassle. Normally, he would have chased in after them, but noooooo. Even Colette wanted him gone, but in her words it was to 'save him from hurting himself.' He sighed for a moment before looking ahead in the village.

With an angry grunt, he marched his way towards the exit the lead towards the western gate of Iselia. That was the part that lead towards the forest that he called home, and home he wanted to go right about now. Lloyd took a deep breath and thought in his mind about what he would ask his dad for dinner. He sure was getting hungry, and this afternoon's state of affairs wasn't exactly pleasing. To top it off, Noishe already chased off somewhere, like that darn dog usually did at times.

_Why does stuff like this have to happen all on the SAME day?_ he mentally screamed towards the Goddess and the heavens. Bringing his head back down, that was when the said Goddess decided to play a little bit of playback at the teenager who defied her name in vain.

Right in front of Lloyd was the OTHER Lloyd, as well as the Tabatha girl. (He believed that was her name, as he overheard that other Lloyd speaking it up.) _Well, maybe I just caught him on a bad day!_ he said, trying to calm himself down. _Darn it, he still ticks me off. Not as much as that Kratos guy for basically stating I was useless, but enough to make me wanna turn around and leave!_ Stomping down, he shook his head. _Nah, if I think along those lines for too long, then I am no better than that darn mercenary! Take deep breaths; take REALLY deep breaths..._

After all, today was rather bad. How could it get worse?

"Hey, uh...Lloyd!" he cried out, taking some steps further. His words seemed to have stopped a conversation between the new teen and the green haired robot, for they both turned to face him.

"Whadda want?" exasperated the other Lloyd, as he placed his hands towards the sides. "I'm here talking towards Tabatha over where the hell are we!"

_He certainly seems to be in a really happy mood..._ Lloyd thought as he noticed the other Lloyd was still giving him the same look given to him in the school. _TRY to make friends...After all, with Colette and Genis gone, who else do I have? Oh bother...I didn't realize I needed new friends THAT badly..._ "Look, I want to...apologize about what happened earlier. It was just that it wasn't everyday that stuff like this happens."

There was some silence as the other Lloyd reached out with his oddly gloved hand and shook back, slowly. "I guess...I guess I am sorry as well. I was acting like a spoiled..."

"Brat?" the belted Iselian-Lloyd added. As soon as those words came out, though, a fist came down on his head, but not as hard as it could be.

"DARN IT! NO!"

Lloyd Irving placed his hands up towards his head and gave a small humphing noise. "Alright, alright," he argued. "How about a truce? You don't run around screaming at me, and I won't do the same, either!" With a little nod and his normal, signature smile. _Maybe this guys isn't so bad after all. I mean, I DID give him some hassles here and there...Hehehe..._

_

* * *

_

Thus, began one of the biggest farces in the entire known Sylvarant. A teenager, sent from Tokyo, has 'graced' the dying land with his meager knowledge of what is to come. Perhaps he will use this to get Genis and the Iselian Lloyd out of major trouble; maybe not. Whatever the case would be, this world's path has changed from one destiny towards another.

Who could say how this was going to end?

* * *

_Nee, this chapter was pretty much a filler-like one. Pretty much, as it's not really a filler. It's needed to get some basis ground and to show that both Lloyds are ready to sit aside their differences (and odd similarities)...even if for just a few moments.  
Yes, Lloyd didn't enter the Temple of Martel. Muwahaha. But, aside from that, I am planning on the next chapter on being a bit better. -nods-_

_-sighs- Um, please review! -nods- -happy smile and dances-_


	4. Chapter 4

テイルズオブロイドニア  
Tales of Lloydnia  
_by: Fehize_

_

* * *

_

This was a big rock. This was a dusty rock. This was a WEAPON rock.

_Or, at least_, mused Lloyd while yawning a bit, _it's a rock that Tabatha can use as a weapon..._ Naturally, it was these thoughts that came out when the she-robot picked up something that weighed at least one hundred pounds and flunged it at a random Wolf. Happily, or as happy as he could be in the current situation, he cheered on his robot.

So did, too, the _other_ Lloyd.

The sun was beginning to set down, turning the colors of a normal fall into the golden-purple hues of evening. Shadows began to elongate upon the forest's floor, and the sounds of insects, birds, and other such things crashed into each other. Lloyd, coming from the city, did everything in his power not to scream or look at every little twig breaking. For crying out loud, the town's tallest building was a TWO-story! And just FORGET about electricity! At least his 17 player/hologram movie drive [.hmd format] and Tabatha were solar powered...

He also didn't want to look like a wuss. Not now, not ever!

"ENEMY DEFEATED," rang the clear voice of the green-haired woman.

Iselian-Lloyd whistled, placing his wooden swords back in the holsters. "Dang, you don't even need a pair of swords with her around!" If it was a vieled insult, Lloyd didn't care too much. He had to agree. Now, more than ever, was he happy that his 'mother' handed him her. Luckily, it was still cool, but the air was not intending on slowing down that process. By the time they had passed the cross-roads where the Desian Ranch was, the air was just shy of **freezing** [to his opinion], and by now he would have been inside, with the heater on.

Alas! With a body climated like his to warmer interior weather all day long, actual outside was already showing... kinda! He could feel all forms of goosebumbs inside his jeans, felt his nose get cold; stuff like that. Did the other dude show anything like that? Of course not! Hell, it seemed like he ENJOYED this weather!

Weather this cold should only be accompanied with fucking snow. Not sleet, SNOW.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," Lloyd grumbled a bit, kicking the dirt. Iselian-Lloyd had stated that Tokyo-Lloyd could stay at his home for a bit, 'cause it was obvious he was lost, confused... [and possibly not all there in the head]. At first, the last thing he wanted to do was waltz into a freaking DWARF'S house, right before a super agrument was going down. It took a few moments before the thought came in that there would be no argument because Lloyd did not head off towards the Ranch to begin with...

Sweet.

No massive polygons from Hell coming out to rake the ground with salt!

The red-button dressed Lloyd from wherever this was pointed straight ahead at some dull lights straight ahead. "Dad's place is JUST beyond here. He'll be wondering why I am so late - again - but it'll be alright once I explain that you guys were lost!" He stared at them both, before giving a nervous laugh. "Ah... It might be wise if we... kinda do something about you. Can't be two Lloyds, you know."

Lloyd could feel his eyebrows carve in. "Psa! I have all the right to call myself Lloyd, just as you do! So did that Lloyd who believed we all wanted our moms in our-!"

"_**LLOYD...!**_" was the stern warning.

A little mirfed, the Tokyo teenager just sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll tell Mr. Dirk that I came from the land of Hillbillies."

"...What the hell is a hillbilly?"

* * *

Dirk took it better than Raine did, the teenager mused. Yeah, he kinda stared from his kid to the other not-his-kid for a bit, before muttering a curse - "Dad! You know better than that to newcomers!" - and giving a warm, glove hand to shake. Tabatha also shook his hand, and all together made the small house [they called THIS a house?] very crowded. Dinner was... something he wanted to forget REALLY fast. It was far too salty! He had said so.

"Duh. It's the only way to preserve things!"

Oh, c'mon!

"Tabatha, by chance you have a fridge in you-?"

She scoffed.

A few moments later, the door was knocked upon, again. Dirk, being the nice person that he was [the punch that happened in game seemed like a far away thing...], opened it, and meandering was the Chosen's Group. Kinda. Genis seemed to be lacking, but Raine, Colette, and _Kratos_ was there.

Like always.

The chat was not meant for him, but rather for the Iselian-Lloyd, and that was alright with Lloyd, anyways. He knew what was going on, and actually trying to get close enough was too freaky. Tabatha kept her distance as well, only glancing here and there while sneaking in him some salad. The greens that Dirk had inside his cupboard was alright, though not cold. Ah, well, he would manage. _Crunch, crucnch, crunch_. The fork was nicely made, so props for blacksmithing? Kratos stayed back, giving a brief glance towards the two Lloyds... for a while. Eventually he left towards the left side of the house, which Lloyd could only guess [with a 99% accuracy] that he was visiting the creepy grave.

"OK! I have to go to the village at noon, tomorrow!" exclaimed Iselian-Lloyd when he entered once again. "I can't wait to start the Journey with Colette and see her become an angel with my own eyes!"

"Hmmm," began Lloyd. "So... if there are angels here... Where is Jesus? Or God?"

Dirk _and_ other Lloyd gave him a funny look. "Who's Jesus?"

Tabatha saved his graces by pointing out that it was time for bed, since it was getting darker and colder.

After perhaps an hour, he ran his gloved hand through his hair. Since the Iselian-Lloyd [_There has to be some better naming system for him_, thought Lloyd] pretty much owned the entire second floor, he was offered the bed downstairs. The teenager had initially thought to decline, but then realized that down here was the forge. Forge meant fire. Fire meant sweet, SWEET warmth. It being night, his robot volunteered to stay next to Lloyd. Considering there was no way for her to charge at night - forests denied even moonlight for her batteries, and the lack of freaking lights denied inside charging - she needed to spend the dark hours under Sleep Mode. It seemed that today's episodes were too much for even his prized robot!

Lloyd, however, couldn't sleep. It was only 8:00 PM! In the history books, they had mentioned how wayyy back when, people woke up at sunrise and went to bed as soon as the sun went away. No such thing as Night-Life here, it seemed! He could NOT sleep in for ten~twelve hours. There was too much stuff to do!

For nearly two hours he just took a blank look at the front door. Eventually that knocked him out, due to sheer boredom. Too bad his body felt itchy in just a few moments. At first, he felt fear. Fleas! It could be those THINGS that caused the Black Death! Hell!

"AGMURF!" he cried out as he fell from the bed; pieces of the stuffing from the matress coming down with him. It took a few moments for him to get his bearing, but he gasped. For crying out loud, there were no fleas at all! Just the pieces of golden, dried out straw bitting into his shoulders and legs! How people could sleep without down feathers, he could never guess. But seeing all of this, sleeping on this bed... It kept driving further and further into his head as to how far away he was from the real world. Or rather, HIS world. Here, this was all normal. _This was..._

He realized how spoiled and insensible he was. But, Lloyd couldn't help it! It was too much of a change! Same thing would have happened if... If!

The hours went by, ever so slowly. At times, he would sleep. Any small sounds sent his eyes peeled open. It could be as tiny as the snore coming from the Dwarf [and yes, his brain was still trying to deny the existance of magic and that dwarfs actually exist], or as large as a gust of wind hitting the window panes. It seemed to stretch endlessly. Monster noised also came out from the distance, but they seemed to be aware that some dude with a freakishly huge hammer was inside. Come inside and try if you dared.

Noishe was easy prey though. That 'dog' - Lloyd knew better. Maybe it was some SECRET, epic helper! Or the key for an uber weapon! - was easier to scare than his best friend's six-year-old sister.

Finally his watch hit around 3AM. Lloyd slept pretty nicely after that, itchy body and all.

* * *

_The first thing that hit his nose was not the smell of a village burning down from afar, which was good! Though, Tabatha noted soon afterwords that since Iselian-Lloyd was next to him all day yesterday, there would have been no super-secret-entering-the-Desian-Base._

_ Whew! At least that was off his concious!_

_ "Oi! Lad." He knew that voice, but only in game mode. Sounded the same, but like the same with Kratos, you could see all the muscles Dirk had from forging for SO long. Not to mention the scent of... pine? At least, he thought it was pine. Living in Tokyo meant one didn't run up and smell trees very often. In fact, a child would have confusing thoughts over WHAT a tree was before they hit the First Grade. Oh yeah... Dirk was talking to him..._

_ "Sorry, sorry!" Lloyd said, bringing his hands up in submission. "I was musing!"_

_ "I was just mentioning 'bout how Lloyd was gonna run off towards Iselia. Since ye dun know your way 'round here too much, I told 'im to give ye a tour, How 'bout, that?"_

_ Tabatha nodded a bit, stretching her arms out. "WE WOULD BE PLEASE TO DO SO, MR. IRVING. ALSO, THE KNOWLEDGE OF A TOWN OR CITY WITH SCHOLARS WOULD BE HELPFUL AS WELL..."_

Life REALLY hated Lloyd Aurion, it seemed! For **crying** out loud, he thought nothing could get worse than an army of Desians SWOOPING in and decimating all in their wake. But apparently it COULD. It began like nothing much : Genis had come in, on cue, screaming how insensitive Lloyd was for being so late, KNOWING that Colette was leaving that morning. [Which, of course, Lloyd did _not_ know.] It got slightly worse : A mileu of monsters came out to attack them, but Tabatha easily smited them down. So did Iselian-Lloyd, too. [The Tokyo teenager, naturally, did nothing much. What COULD he do! Use the powers of mass-fabricated Levio Jeans!] At the village itself, they couldn't find any SIGN of Colette, Kratos, or Raine [not to mention all of the stares that the teenager from Tokyo got being next to Iselian-Lloyd]. Then came the worst part : the damning letter.

Oh, Lloyd had always found Colette to be a tad bit annoying. Her voice-! Her clothing style-! Her Mary Sue-ness-!

But this letter reminded him that, for what it SEEMED, these people here were _**real**_; this world was _**screwed**_; the Chosen One had to save the _**world**_ from diabotical beings. She was going to die.

Iselian-Lloyd seemed confused at first when he had read it. It wasn't until Frank had, very softly, commented that Colette was going to die at the end that that teen turned red in the fact and tried to deny it. "That's...! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Colette is going to turn into an ANGEL! To save us, not-!"

Colette's Grandmother slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lloyd." She stiffled back a sob; tears for her granddaughter that she knew for so long, so little. "When the Chosen One becomes and Angel, she is... The Chosen One transforms into a Pure State, and asscends into Heaven to become..." She seemed to try to search for a word that could best communicate her thoughts. "To become a blessed servent of Martel."

"PURE STATE?" questioned Tabatha. Lloyd wondered as well! Never had this been mentioned in the game...

Frank nooded. "Her memories, soul, and body are turned over to the Great Goddess in order to awaken her after she releases the Seals."

"That's not a Goddess! That's a BITCH!" screamed out the Tokyoian. "SERIOUSLY!" After all, this was news to him, too! So the great la-la-la, Save The World Quest, everything was going to be alright... Was partly false?

Well, it wasn't as if a super religious town was going to let him blasphomy their goddess. He did just call her a female dog. But it seemed they were not worrying about that too much; a sense of change was coming in.

"I-I can't... let Colette just DIE!" the red-clothed teen muttered through clenched teeth, slamming his fist into whatever was closest. But, he reamined silent. "I... But the world..."

* * *

_I know I have not Updated this in forever and a half...  
__Lets just say real life... stinks. -sweats-  
To those still here, reading this... I apologize!_

_And I LOATH these new page breaks...  
_


End file.
